


Army of Two

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he would ever admit as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the teamwork challenge on fan flashworks.

Sherlock Holmes wasn't a man who would willingly acknowledge that he might have feelings of any kind; however, he was genuinely fond of his good friend Dr. Watson, his loyal companion and the only comfort to his solitude. He would be spiraling down into cocaine addiction but for him; even solving their cases wouldn't be so stimulating without him at his side.

They worked well together, and it was no secret that Holmes always enjoyed the bemused look on Watson's face as he explained how the solution was crystal clear to him.

Not that he would ever admit as much.


End file.
